The present invention relates to vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) networks and more particularly to distribution of audio data to speakers in a vehicle used by a participant in such networks.
Efforts have been underway for some time to establish standards for and to develop technology that would allow drivers within limited geographic areas to “talk” to each other by participating in ad hoc vehicle-to-vehicle networks in which audio, video and other data is shared among participating vehicles. It is envisioned that each vehicle participating in such a vehicle-to-vehicle network would be equipped with microphones for capturing audio data that could be shared directly with other vehicles independently of any existing communications networks, such as cellular telephone networks, and with video cameras for capturing video data both for use within the participating vehicle and for sharing with other vehicles participating in the network.
According to one proposal, data would be shared among vehicles using a Dedicated Short Range Communications (DSRC) wireless protocol operating in the 5.9 Gigahertz band that would support direct vehicle-to-vehicle communications over a relatively short range (100 meters-300 meters). The effective size of the network implemented using the DSRC would be significantly greater than the direct vehicle-to-vehicle maximum range, however, since each vehicle could relay data received from another vehicle to still other vehicles within its range. Relayed data could “hop” one vehicle at the time to vehicles progressively further away from the vehicle that was the source of the data.
Vehicle-to-vehicle networks will serve the general purpose of making participating drivers more aware of what is happening around them and a number of specific purposes, including safety-related purposes. Such networks would permit drivers to alert other drivers of traffic slowdowns, road hazards and approaching emergency vehicles. Such networks could also enable emergency vehicle personnel to alert drivers to their presence, letting alerted drivers anticipate the appearance of the emergency vehicles and more quickly clear paths for them.
One of the appeals of vehicle-to-vehicle technology is the potential for drivers of participating vehicles to have real time audio conversations with drivers of other participating vehicles with each driver hearing the other driver's voice either through a headset (preferably wireless) or through his vehicle's audio speakers. It is expected that drivers will use the audio capabilities of vehicle-to-vehicle networks to pass on real-time information to other drivers about road conditions, accidents or vehicle breakdowns that may cause traffic slowdowns, which will allow participating drivers to become of aware of such conditions while there is still time to prepare for them. One of the drawbacks of available technology is that a first driver listening to a second driver receives no audible clues as to where the second driver is relative to the first; i.e., ahead, behind, passing in a parallel lane, going in the opposite direction, etc.